Before It's to late
by Iris godess of rainbows
Summary: Molly was in a car accident and is dying, Sherlock realizes how much she counts. Sherolly one-shot


Before it's too late

Sherlock was laying on the couch completely bored. Nothing to do. At all. Nothing to do these days for a high functioning sociopath. Sherlock lost track of time when suddenly John rushed in.

"Sherlock, get dressed now!" He sounded nervous and stressed.

"What's happened?" Sherlock asked getting up.

"Now." John said. Sherlock got dressed and walked back into the living room.

"John what's happening?" Sherlock demanded.

"Hurry, no telling what could happen." John said, mostly to himself. They walked down the stairs, then hauled a cab. Once inside John said Bart's Hospital, and he needed to hurry.

"John, what is going on?" Sherlock demanded.

"Dying, Sherlock, she dying." John said. Who was she, what women did he know?

"Molly's dying?" Sherlock said with a pale face. John just nodded. Once they got to Bart's they paid the cabby then ran to the hospital. John directed him to where Molly was.

"She was in an accident, there doing surgery now, broken spine, quadriplegic. They weren't if she would make it." John said.

"Quadriplegic? That's bad, very bad" Sherlock mumbled. A long wait later, a doctor came out.

"You're friends?" She asked.

"Of Molly Hooper? Yes, what happened?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, the surgery didn't work. She doesn't have long" the doctor said.

"Oh god…" John said.

"Can we see her?" Sherlock asked.

"This way." She led them into the room next to the surgery room. They saw Molly in the back, wires poking out of the arms.

"Molly…" Sherlock said.

"John… Sherlock…" she said feebly. The two walked over to the bed.

"We're here Molly, were here" John said.

"Hold… my hand… please" she said weakly. Sherlock grabbed her hand. She trailed to smile.

"Molly, just hold on" John said.

"Can't, sorry" she said.

"Molly…" Sherlock said.

"You guys are… are great. John, so nice and kind…" she trailed off.

"Not as much as you." He replied.

"Can I… can I speak to Sherlock?" She asked.

"Of course" he said, standing up. He walked out leaving Sherlock and Molly alone.

"Sherlock, remember, if you have something to say, make sure to say it before their gone. Just… just promise" she said.

"I promise" He said.

"Thank you"

"I love you" Sherlock said.

"I love you to, Sherlock" she said tearing up.

"Molly just hold on" Sherlock pleaded.

"Sherlock, it's my time. Just stay with me. Please. Just hold my hand." She whispered. He squeezes her hand a little.

"Molly, I'm… I'm sorry for all the things I've said in the past." Sherlock said.

"Forgiven"

"And I really do love you, I'm sorry I picked now to tell you." He said.

"Next time, don't wait, before it's too late. Goodbye Sherlock, I love you" Molly said.

"Next time? Goodbye? What do you-" he was cut off by a loud beeping. He stared at her heart rate.

"Molly! MOLLY! Doctor!" Sherlock yelled. The doctors and John came rushing in.

"Help her!" Sherlock yelled.

"She asked not to be revived, I'm sorry" One of the doctors said. Sherlock looked crestfallen, he kneeled beside Molly's bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

That's when Sherlock woke up.

It was a dream, he thought. All a dream. But that dream confirmed his fear, falling in love. He suspected, but wasn't sure. His subconscious had been aware and was informing his conscious. Molly obviously had feelings for him, even though he was extravagantly rude to her. Molly wasn't very subtle, it wasn't her. Neither was Sherlock, really. "Before it's too late." Dream Molly had said. Before Molly dies? Before Sherlock does? Before Sherlock takes it too far? Before Molly finds someone else she likes? So many scenarios. Sherlock got up, got dressed then made himself some coffee. Once he was done he decided to get his coat on, went downstairs, hailed a cab, and then told the cabby to go to St. Bart's hospital.

As Sherlock walked down the stairs and to the morgue. As he walked he was trying to decide what he was going to do. He walked in.

"Oh, Sherlock! We don't have any new-" she was cut off by Sherlock kissing her a on the lips. It lasted only seconds before Sherlock ran out of the morgue. Molly's mouth was hanging open.

Sherlock was running as fast as he could away from the morgue. He had panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

"Damn" he thought, "I do love her"


End file.
